


Art for OriginalCeeNote's "Maybe We'll Live and Learn, Maybe We'll Crash and Burn"

by debwalsh



Series: Deb Gives Back [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fandom Trumps Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: Here's my art in honor of Original CeeNote's wonderful fake boyfriend opus, "Maybe We'll Live and Learn, Maybe We'll Crash and Burn."  I won this amazing story through the 2017 Fandom Trumps Hate auction.





	Art for OriginalCeeNote's "Maybe We'll Live and Learn, Maybe We'll Crash and Burn"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OriginalCeenote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCeenote/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe We'll Live and Learn, Maybe We'll Crash and Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645458) by [OriginalCeenote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCeenote/pseuds/OriginalCeenote). 



> For more information on the 2018 Fandom Trumps Hate auction, and the social justice and environmental charities it supports, go to <https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/> for more information and links to the auction going on now, 8-14Jan18!

Baker Bucky temps his faux husband Steve Rogers with a lemon square baked to his exacting specifications. These two boys may have come together via a Craigslist ad to share in a fabulous, affordable apartment, but there's nothing fake about the heat they generate when they are together ... 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> OriginalCeeNote has gifted this fandom with an incredible tale. I will be so sorry when the story is done, because it's been such a lovely ride.
> 
> My auction payment for this story was a donation to [the Trevor Project](http://www.thetrevorproject.org), which is doing important work every day for endangered LGBTQ youth. I added a personal monthly donation later on, in memory of the lovely Natterbug, who was killed by a drunk driver in 2017.


End file.
